dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith Dragon
It is said that when a Great Dragon nears the end of its time, it will disappear into the darkest forests in search of a resting place. This legend may prove to be true after all! You can uncover a "suspicious site" on''' Level 7+ forests. ' 'Anthropus Talismans' To get Anthropus Talismans, you must attack '''level 4+ Wilds or level 1-11 Camps with a GD /ED included' in the march. You will receive 1 Talismans per 500 Anthropus killed in a single battle. For more information on Anthropus Talismans, please visit the Anthropus Camps page. These can be bought or won in packages of 50,000. Spectral Ruins You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 5, control a level 7+ Forest, and own 100k Talismans. Important: To unlock your Wraith Dragon and upgrade it to Level 2, you will need to offer the 100k Talismans that you collected as a sacrifice to build the''' Spectral Ruins. To utilize your Wraith Dragon in battle, you must first meet the following requirements: *Level 10 Wraith Dragon *Possess all 4 pieces of Wraith Dragon Remains *Possess 100k Anthropus Talismans *Possess 1.7 million Blue Energy Wraith Dragon Remains can also be obtained by purchasing the Ark of the Dead Chest in the '''Shop. Remains can be found in the Wilds 'shown below in pictures: Body of the Wraith Dragon.jpg|Hills = Body and Talons Forest.jpg|Forests = Head Piece Lake.jpg|Lakes = Tail Piece Mountain.jpg|Mountains = Talons (Wings) Piece 'Blue Energy 1.7M Blue Energy comes from having all L9 Reaping Stones and is only possible if you have a level 10 Wraith Dragon Altar. This ONLY requires 1 Completion Grant as with all the other Outpost Troops. 100k talisman only takes approximately 30 attacks on level 10 Camps. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Wraith Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Wraith Dragon of level 10 will wear it automatically once summoned. The easiest way to obtain the armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. Note:'1.7M Blue Energy & 100K Anthropus Talismans are consumed each time you summon your Wraith Dragon. If you summon the dragon, it will remain summoned indefinitely until it is used and the Blue Energy will continue to collect again until it reaches capacity. Scroll the mouse over Blue Energy in the bottom row of your screen, where you get information regarding your resources. To get more Blue Energy per hour, research higher levels of Energy Collection which will be added to your Science Center as soon as you build the Spectral Ruins. 'Wraith Dragon's Altar The Wraith Dragon is a powerful dragon which can be used in combat. You can increase the battle statistics of your Wraith Dragon by upgrading your Dragon Altar. Each altar upgrade will require Anthropus Talismans. Requirements for Upgrade: A total of 865K Anthropus Talismans + 1 Completion Grant is required to get the Wraith Dragon up to level 10. Once this is done a wraith can be summoned using another 100k talismans + 1.7 million blue energy this would be required to be done each time a wraith is summoned. NOTE:'The timings are given without the influence of any level of Levitation Research. 'Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the dragons page. 'Wraith Dragon Attacks' This dragon can not be sent on an attack with other troops. The march time shown is incorrect due to a known error associated with sending Great or Outpost dragons alone. The actual march speed is comparable to the march time of Halberdsmen. This error is not seen with other GD/EDs because they are not commonly sent alone. The Wraith Dragon can not be killed as other troops and does not heal after battle as the other Great or Elemental Dragons do. During a battle, it will either win by killing all of your enemies troops, be defeated by your enemies' troops, or be "killed" as shown on the Battle Report, but you will not actually lose it. Regardless of the battle outcome, the Dragon will simply return to the Spectral Ruins awaiting to be summoned again. You do NOT have to replace the Remains after a battle. Once you obtain the Remains, they will always be there similar to the Armor on the other Dragons. If the Wraith is used to attack defending Soul Reapers + troops, the Wraith is able to kill any other troops on the wall, but will "ignore" the Soul Reapers. If only Soul Reapers are used to defend, the Wraith will steal your loot without killing the Soul Reapers. If the Wraith Dragon is used to attack and then is recalled before the attack hits, it will NOT need to be summoned again. Note: Wraith Dragons are unable to defeat a level 11 Camp. 'Gallery' aaa.png|Wraith Defense win 1 aaaa.png|Wraith Defense win 2 aaaaa.png|Wraith Defense win 3 DOA Report 2.png|Tail Piece My Defence Against Wraith.png untitled.PNG|Wraith defense Category:Outposts Category:Browse Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Dragons